Borderlands 2: Pandoran Sunrise
by Aura's Heart
Summary: Welcome to Pandora Kiddos! You all know the story of the four to six Vault Hunters that saved Pandora from Handsome Jack, but what if one of those Vault Hunters was replaced with another? One willing to help others find redemption in life, rather than condemning them to death? This is the story of The Specialist.


_Welcome to Pandora kiddos! (Because Author's notes are a thing) Now, you may be wondering what we're all doing here. Actually, trick question. You're here because you want to read fanfiction. Well I'm gonna turn you over to my cohort here briefly for some commentary on what this story's about. (Despite this being my idea)_

_yes yes all glory goes to you slave master XD but nah just helping piece together brainstormed ideas and concepts nothing more._

_Well that's like 50% of the deal here Garfield, trust me. I have troubles being productive XD_

_Don't Call Me Garfield! I'm not a Lasagna eating Scottish Tabby!_

_Riiiiight. Well, Cy's name issues and lasagna hate aside, we've got a Borderlands 2 fic for you here that changes things (I know, so original) because I find that there is a disturbing lack of fanfiction out there of this game. Seriously, I get that's a trend as people enjoy the game as it is and don't want to write stories on it, but come on people! Get those juices flowing! Write a crossover fic or something!_

Chapter one, Scene one: Trains, Claptraps, and Explosions.

Raising an eyebrow at the message on his ECHO, Miles slowly wandered over to the magnet train station, reading the missive from Handsome Jack, the new CEO of Hyperion (and wasn't that a slight surprise, as Tassiter was well known for his stubbornness to keep his job). Apparently the masked CEO wanted Vault Hunters to find a new Vault on this gods-forsaken planet. As if bandits, skags, and capitalist jerkwads weren't enough, he now had to deal with a fascist dictatorship now.

The job paid well though, so he might as well give it a shot. The sounds of the train approaching cut through the Vault Hunter's thoughts, putting the ECHO device on his hip as the train came roaring into the station.

Stepping out of the shadows, Miles is revealed to be a 6'2" man with a swimmer's build, wearing grey leather pants with armor plates on the shins, a dark blue muscle shirt under a brown leather jacket, with two gauntlets on his arms with heavy duty grapple hooks on them that are a standard grey color, his belt is covered in pouches that seem to hold tools to make adjustments in the field. His jaw is covered in a slight stubble, high cheekbones framing the underside of his blue eyes as his black hair shifts slightly in the wind. Grinning, he runs his hand through his hair in a borderline vain fashion.

**MILES DRAGONHEART**

**THE SPECIALIST**

…**..He's totally prepared!**

"About damn time…" he smirked as the doors opened, stepping on leisurely as if he had all the time in the world. Before finding a seat aboard the train, Miles looked around to see the other would be vault hunters hired for the same job as he. Within their section of the train cars the ex-military commando Axton, the short and crass gunzerker Salvador, the beauty with the killer tattoo's Maya, and the haiku speaking helmet wearing assassin Zero. The only thing they had over Miles was each one of them had far better talents than he himself carried.

After sitting down, Miles watched the other Vault Hunters start conversing among themselves, fiddling with the grapples in his gauntlets, making sure they're in working order. Moments pass with little more than a few bandits making noise and falling victim to the train's defenses. When Suddenly, a troop of Hyperion loader bots barge into the train car and start blasting the place up. Within moments the other vault hunters are in action, Axton throws his sabre turret onto the ceiling for coverfire, Zero vanishes and backstabs loaders approaching from the end of the train. Maya and Salvador pair up and return fire giving the others a hand in the sudden onslaught of robots and bullets.

Miles jumps to the floor, snapping his right arm out and firing a grapple at one of the loaders, stabbing it in the eye before pulling it towards him, ducking at the last moment so it slams into a loader behind him, destroying both in one move.

"Y'know, I don't think this is a good employment strategy Jack! Is this your standard interview!?" Smirking slightly, Miles pulls out a Tediore pistol - silently cursing his lack of foresight when spending all his money on parts for his grapple gauntlets instead of just scavenging parts - and starts firing at the loaders himself, occasionally slamming them into each other with his grapple hooks.

"I swear, these loaders are made of aluminum sheets rather than titanium!" "Less talking more shooting!" shouts Maya as she phaselocks some loaders together, Zero slashing through them with his blade. Miles makes a dash towards one of the loaders, jumping up and proceeding to use it as a springboard, sending the loader into the one behind it. By which time Axton shouts "Rpg incoming!" and blasts the lined up loaders right through the train car doors into the next. Salvador taking charge with his twin Vladof assault guns leaps the gap between the cars and mows down the remaining loaders en route to the conductor's cabin. "Vamonos!" He barks as the way ahead has been made clear.

Rolling his eyes slightly, Miles follows the other Vault Hunters, tossing any shrapnel that comes his way at any loaders that pop up behind them. 'At least there are some weapons I can snag' Miles thinks to himself as he grabs a loader's Hyperion smg. Eventually, they reach the back of the train and Miles immediately gets a feeling of dread as he noticed all the dynamite in there. As Jack's voice rings clear through the deceased look-a-like in the conductor's chair. "Welcome to Pandora Kiddos!" Axton grabs a downed loader body shouting for everyone to take cover, Miles's last thoughts of that moment are of the echoing sound and diminishing visions of the train as he is blown out of it.

Chapter one, Scene two: Frozen and Alone.

Darkness is all that encompasses Miles vision as he lies in a rattled heap amongst the remains of other would be vault hunters. He hears the galing winds, and feels the bitter cold upon his face when the darkness begins to fade as he is disturbed away by an annoying mechanical voice somewhere nearby. "Oh great, another dead Vault Hunter, Handsome Jack's been busy….." groaning slightly, Miles pulled himself up, his eyes slowly opening… Before he blinks in slight shock, seeing Axton's lifeless eyes before him. He stares into lifeless gaze for only a few seconds but the memory of him saving his life bores itself deep in his mind, never to be forgotten. When his concentration is broken by the robot's voice as it rolls on over.

"Wait a minute! You're not dead! Yes!" And already, Miles hates that voice. "Now I can finally get off this frozen glacier! Claptrap! Your metaphorical ship has come in!" Groaning, Miles slowly stood up, briefly glancing at Axton's body again, noticing the storage deck for his turret in the snow beside him. Bending down, he gingerly grabs the storage deck and clips it to his belt as the annoying robot prattles on. While sifting through the storage deck and all his gear, Miles curses under his breath as his weapons are gone, lost in either the train explosion or enroute to this frozen waste. His grapples though…. He stared at the gauntlets on his arms, the firing mechanism is completely destroyed, the cables melted and fused together like a novice blacksmith tried forge welding damascus steel for the first time. Shaking his head, he looked back at the robot that is still prattling on god damn it!

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap! Or they would, if any of them were still alive. Or had existed in the first place!" Here, the Claptrap paused slightly, considering something, "Oh, I've got something for you!"

Miles stared at the Hyperion yellow robot as it turned and proceeded to take the ECHO device off of Axton's frozen corpse and hold it out towards him. "Here, take this ECHO communicator that I toootally didn't loot from one of these corpses! It comes with a class-twelve heads-up display, complete with a minimap! Now, come, come, friend. Let's get you inside."

He felt his eye start to twitch slightly as he took the ECHO from the infuriating robot, barely noticing it sync up with the turret storage deck, his mangled grapple hooks, and a HUD building itself around his vision. After his sight cleared from the synchronization and calibration, Miles stumbled to his feet and began his slow march through the blistering cold and zero visibility using the annoying voice of claptrap as his guide through the roaring gales. Suddenly the lone Vault Hunter was brought to a halt, startled by the visage of a woman appearing in the center of his new HUD with a soothing voice tinged with loneliness and regret.

"I'm…. Sorry you have to go through this, but you need to know something - you're alive for a reason, and I….. Am here to help you."

_And that marks the end of the prologue! Or first chapter. Or…. Whatever, let's just call it the introduction._

_You couldn't even get yourself to Claptrap's little home of dead fellow units?_

_Garfield, it's for plot purposes! Prologues introduce the main character(s) and begin the story! We'll do that next time since it introduces the first "boss"! Which will then most likely be murdered that very same chapter. I'd rather not write the frozen Hell that is the Southern Shelf any more than I have to. Because the whole beginning segment is awkward and I'd rather not write about Claptrap's Glory Days__tm __more than I have to! Because writing that stupid robot it hard._

_If ya can't use my Tag name then Call me By my real Name!_

_Alright then Cy, calm upon thyself. You know I love messing with you!_

_Yeah yeah, Anyway! Hope you all enjoy this exciting tale of a playthrough of all playthroughs!_

_In other words, we'll attempt to keep this on a somewhat normal schedule. Don't expect a miracle though! *glances at Dragon Touched before glancing away*_

_That's all folks! Please R&R!_


End file.
